All I Want for Xmas is the Girl of My Dreams
by mcobsessed
Summary: CHRISTMAS ONESHOT. NOT A CAMP ROCK STORY! Jason Jonas returns home searching for the girl he once loved. Will she welcome him with open arms or give him the cold shoulder. i suck @ summaries, so plesae read and review! K for a small bit of language


I walked down the old sidewalk of Wycoff City Park just as the snow began to fall. It was Christmas Eve and most people were inside their houses spending time with family by the warm fire. Kids were jumping up and down, excited for Santa's arrival that night and the adults sat back reminiscing on their childhood times, sipping hot coffee.

But not me. I escaped my house, knowing that if I stayed there too long I would go crazy. I knew it was Christmas Eve, but the first week off from school hadn't even ended and I was already going crazy from my parents. Worse of all I was stuck inside because of all this stupid snow.

Kicking a pile of the stupid white stuff out of my way, I made my way down the path. I hated this time of year because everyone was happy. People are either flying out to see their family or loved ones, or they're flying in. You know that song "The Most Wonderful Time of the Year"? ya well…it should be banned from the radio. Not everyone loves Christmas. I'm sure I'm not the only one who hates it.

Of course, I haven't always hated it. I used to love it. Especially when I spent time with him:

His younger brother was the first one that talked to me when I moved here nine years ago, but he was the first one that made me feel welcome. He made me laugh because of that stupid curly hair of his. I swear, who ever gave him that flatiron for the first time is my hero. But then again, I do (or did) love those curls because I got to run my fingers through them.

Even though we are three years apart, we did everything together as kids. Rode bikes, did commercials, traveled to see his brothers in their Broadway shows; we were inseparable. I think from day one, I had the biggest crush on him; that's why when I was in seventh grade and he asked me out, my life was complete. I thought we'd be together forever and soon get married. And so did everyone else.

We were the perfect example of happiness. Even at twelve and fifteen years old, we knew we loved each other and nothing could separate us.

Except for music. I knew he loved music almost as much as he loved me. And I loved it when he played guitar. From the first time I heard him play that three note chord; I knew he was destined for greatness. Of course, his young brother was out getting his solo career, so I had nothing to worry about. Then they wrote that stupid song and got signed by Colombia.

Don't get me wrong, I was right there with Mandy and Maya cheering them on. We were their biggest fans, but that day they walked away from Colombia, was one of my happiest days. They were missing school a lot, since they were on their school tour. Soon their mother took them out to home school them, which I understood. Mrs. Jona was like my second mom. Since mine drove me crazy so often, I could just escape to their house where Mrs. Jona would give me the affection my mother didn't. But, that was one thing that I will never forgive her for. So it was down to after school seeing him. Those times were still great. We still biked and played music, but then they got signed to Hollywood records and moved out to California.

He wanted to take me, he claims, but he knew my parents would never allow it, which is true. But I couldn't see why I couldn't go on their summer tours. Mandy and Maya did; but I was stuck back in boring ol' Wycoff.

We tried to keep our relationship going, but it was hard. I used to stay up half the night waiting for his text. He would communicate at least once a week via webcam, but making out with a computer just isn't the same.

We got into more and more fights. He told me that I didn't understand and I told him the same thing. I knew their schedule was busy and they had long days and short nights; but I begged him to just take a day off to see me. Sure I'd go to their shows when they came to New Jersey and we'd hook up like old times, but they weren't the same.

Now it's my senior year in high school and I'm eighteen. Technically, I could escape my parents and go out on my own, but where would I go? I have no job and no money.

Deep in my thoughts, I walked over to the swings and sat down. I spent a lot of time here ever since they hit it big. It was a place where I could remember the good old times where music was just a hobby, not a job. I knew he loved it, and I was so proud of him. I just missed him…a lot. I even took up guitar and started to write my own stuff; mostly about him and his brothers. I missed Shane's stupid jokes and Nate's charm. They were my best friends, and I will never forget those nights babysitting Frankie.

It was hard 365 days a year, but Christmas seemed the hardest. It was their favorite holiday and mine too. I would join in on their traditions. With his arms around me, I'd hang up the ornaments and bake cookies with Mrs. Jonas. We'd all sit by the fire drinking hot chocolate, and we'd purposely position ourselves under the mistletoe.

This will be the second Christmas without them. He wrote me saying that they were spending it in their new house this year in Dallas this year and that I was invited, but I declined. I knew if I went, I'd be an even bigger mess when I returned.  
Sighing I got up off the swings and headed home, dreading the next day. As I crunched my way through the snow, I heard the sound of boots behind me. I didn't turn around, thinking it was someone else, but secretly wishing it was him. Then, I heard the sound of a couple of chords, followed by a voice:

"You can take these presents  
under-neath my tree

you take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me

I would give it all

just to let you see

that all I want for Christmas

is the girl of my dreams"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around slowly. There standing about five feet away from me was Jason Jona dressed in his stupid skinny jeans with a button up jacket, complemented by a scarf and those leather boots. He smiled at me as he walked closer, still strumming his guitar.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, once he stopped about a foot in front of me.

He stopped playing the guitar, swung it behind him, and grabbed my hands.

"I've missed you so much Megan," He said, jumping straight to the point. "When you said that you wouldn't come to Dallas, my heart broke in two. I've never stopped thinking about you since we've left a year and a half ago."

I stood there, letting those cheesy lines sink in.

"But…it's not like we haven't seen each other. You fly me out every now and then…and we talk-"

"But it's not enough Megan! I miss seeing you everyday. I miss playing to you and seeing your smile. And…Christmas just isn't the same. The house was quiet when we put up the ornaments. Joseph didn't even crack any jokes. I'm not the only one who misses you. We all do."

Tears were starting to fill my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away.

"I miss y'all too, but…it's not like I can just come with you!"

"Why not? You're eighteen now!"  
I stood there silently, thinking about what he just said. Then anger filled me.

"Why now? Why couldn't you just take me with y'all when you left a year and a half ago? I mean…I know why you couldn't, but you still could of fought! Are you now just realizing that you miss me? Damn it Jason when you left, you broke my heart! I know we still tried to keep our relationship going, but it wasn't the same! I missed your kisses and seeing you! I was a mess, and I'm still not put back together! So now you decide to come back and sweep me off my feet? I LOVED YOU!"

Jason stood there, hands still in mine. I quickly wrenched my fingers out of his hands and started to walk away. Angry tears were now falling at a steady pace, but I didn't care. That stupid boy broke my heart, and now on Christmas eve he wants it back?

"I'm sorry Megan…I really am. I know how you feel. All those feelings you just described, trust me, they were there for me too. I begged my parents to bring you on tour, and they wanted too, but they couldn't. They never did give me a definite answer; they just…couldn't. Joe, Nick and even Frankie miss you. My heart broke too. But Megan…I still love you. I'm still in love with you and I always will be."

"Don't you start using your songs on me! I'm still mad!"

I heard him walk towards me and he wrapped his hands around my waist.  
"I know…and again I'm sorry. But I still do love you and I always will…that's why I bought this."

I turned around to see him getting something out of his jacket pocket. Before I could open my mouth, he was kneeling down on one knee.

"I know I walked out on you a year and a half ago, but the truth is, not a day goes by that your face, voice, memory enters my mind. When I look out into the audience and I see all those girls, the only face I see is yours. My brothers stopped asking me for song ideas, knowing that they all would be about you. I get up everyday wondering if I ever will get the chance to see you everyday again. That's why I'm here. I had to explain to my parents that I needed to see you, and they let me fly out tonight to see you. Megan, I never want to lose you again, and neither do they. We all love you Megan and you've always been part of our family. So in that case…will you marry me?"

I stood there speechless. Five minutes ago I was cursing this stupid guy and now he was here asking me to marry him? On Christmas eve. I wanted to yell at him again, but I knew that, that wouldn't be any good. So instead, I did the only thing that I could do.

"Yes!"

He then got up, swept me off my feet and started to kiss me passionately. Pulling away, I looked deep into his hazel eyes and smiled. I was going to be some girls enemy's out there, but I didn't care. I was going to be Mrs. Jason Jona.

"Merry Christmas Megan," He said, still looking at me.

I smiled, brushed some snow off his lips, ran my fingers through his hair and then kissed him again.

"Merry Christmas Jason".

**_A/N: Thank you for reading :D Jason=Kevin, Shane=Joe, and Nate=Nick. I got in trouble for using their real names, so I changed them. O and of course Jona=Jonas. I know this isn't Camp Rock, but i didn't know where else to put it. I was bored last night so I decided to write this. I also have a Joe and Nick x-mas one shot up too so please please please go read those! MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D_**


End file.
